An intercept message is a telephone recording informing the caller that the call cannot be completed, for any of a number of reasons ranging from local congestion, to disconnection of the dialed phone, or network trouble along the route. An analog landline element known as “Intercept Messages” is integrated on a digital level with the present invention through an application at the user's discretion on incoming/outgoing calls and SMS/MMS messages for mobile devices.
Spam, whether through phone calls or SMS services, is an unfortunately common occurrence in the modern world. Many persons receive unwanted calls and texts, despite the existence of registries such as the “do not call” list. There exists a need for an application that can intercept spam before the spam is present to a user. There exists a further need for parents and businesses to filter the outgoing calls and texts from the phones of their children and employees, respectively.